The Secret Life of Daisuke
by Mademoiselle Cartier
Summary: Ever wonder what Daisuke is REALLY like? Insanity shall occur! PG-13 just to be safe(nothing really bad, just hints of Kensuke). REVIEW!


The Secret Life of Daisuke By: Karuteru-Ichijouji  
  
Karuteru: WHEEEE!!!! I'M ON SPRING BREAK! Well, actually, I've been on Spring Break since last week, but I was too lazy to write ^^  
  
Ken: O.o right..you've been fantasizing about me..  
  
Karuteru: well, yeah, that too.. heheh.anyways, The Secret Life of Kaizer was a success, so I've come back with this piece of work..::cackles insanely::  
  
Daisuke: Oh crap..  
  
Karuteru: I do not own Digimon Adventure Zero Two...man, but if I did..  
  
*************************** ~FBI WARNING: ANYONE NOT IN THE FBI WHO IS WATCHING THIS TAPE SHOULD REPEATEDLY BASH THEMSELVES OVER THE HEAD WITH A RABID SQUIRREL! ::ahem:: Hello. Today we are researching the one who calls him "Daisuke" a.unique species..We have nicknamed him "Goggle Boy" or simply "Goggle". We have hidden cameras in goggle's habitat and all of the other places he lurks about.~  
  
We see Daisuke asleep in his bed.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzZzZzZzZ....Oh Ken..ZZZzZzzZZzzZ. snore..SNORE..Ken....ybcdtcyhfcrwe6ycfryfewqvgghavjfxyfytaRdxtyxfgvyufgscguy ewag....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzZzZzZz..."  
  
~Watch as Goggle arises for the day.~  
  
Jun storms into Daisuke's room. She begins to jump on Daisuke repeatedly.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"  
  
Daisuke still slumbers on, drooling.  
  
"STOP FANTAZISING ABOUT KEN AND WAAKKKKKEEEEE UUUUPPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
Daisuke opens his eyes and scowls. "And it was getting good!"  
  
~Astounding. Annoyingus girlus, or "Annoying" must awaken Goggle! Let us watch what Goggle will do next.~  
  
Daisuke opens his mouth wide.  
  
"YAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chibimon pops up out of nowhere.  
  
"G'MORNING DAISUKE!"  
  
Daisuke's mother pops in out of nowhere.  
  
"DAISUKE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! NO KEEPING FOREIGN ANIMALS IN YOUR ROOM!"  
  
Daisuke blinks. "What?"  
  
Daisuke's mother begins to sob wildly. "Why, oh WHY couldn't Ichijouji Ken be my son?"  
  
Daisuke grins and blushes wildly. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.."  
  
~It appears that Little Blue, or "little" must not be found...Goggle seems to greatly admire "Ken" or Smartius Boyius-or just "Smart" for short...Let us watch Gogglein his daily hygiene routine.~  
  
Daisuke steps into the shower with conveniently placed bubbles covering up you know what.  
  
"Wha-?" Daisuke tries to pop the bubbles, but nothing happens. He shrugs. "Oh well." He pulls his goggles over his eyes and turns on the water.  
  
"This has been the only use for these goggles so far.." He shrugs once more and begins to whistle Target.  
  
~Observe as Goggle cleanses his skin with that small white block.~  
  
Daisuke begins to clean his arms with a bar of soap. Chibimon pops in out of nowhere.  
  
"DAISUKKKEEE! CLEAN ME TOO!"  
  
Daisuke jumps in surprise, accidentally throwing the bar of soap into his mouth. He begins to choke on it.  
  
~Watch as Goggle struggles for his survival!~  
  
Daisuke's face turns blue. He falls to the floor and begins to roll around.  
  
"DAIIIISSSSUUKKKKEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke burps and soapsuds come out from his mouth.  
  
~And Goggle lives!~  
  
We now see Daisuke in his soccer uniform, outside on the soccerfield.  
  
~Physical Activity also plays a big role in Goggle's daily routine.~  
  
Daisuke begins to stretch. He looks over at the other team. He suddenly grins and blushes wildly.  
  
"I'm playing KEN! KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's wonderful Daisuke." The coach says, not listening.  
  
We now see Daisuke lined up with Ken. Daisuke is still grinning and blushing madly.  
  
"Hi Ken..."  
  
Ken smirks. The referee blows his whistle and the game begins. Ken storms past Daisuke in a cloud of dust. Daisuke stands where he is and observes Ken from afar.  
  
~Goggle is paralyzed by Smart!~  
  
Daisuke stays in the same spot for five more minutes.  
  
"MOTAMIYA! YOU'RE OUT!"  
  
Daisuke comes back to reality. "WHAT! NO! I MUST STAY ON THE SAME FIELD AS KEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Two players on the team drag Daisuke to the bench.  
  
"KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN KEN! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Ken is already used to this fame. He just smirks.  
  
~Goggle is very open and affectionate.~  
  
Now we see Daisuke at his desk, writing in a journal.  
  
~..In fact, so open, he says what is on his mind...out loud.~  
  
"AND AND-You know what Ken-chan?(That is what I have nicknamed you-haha!) I WAS ON THE SAME FIELD AS KEN! AND AND-you know what? HE SMIRKED A ME! HE KNOWS I EXIST! I LOVE KEN!!!!!"  
  
"WE KNOW THAT!" Jun shouts from the other room.  
  
"AND AND-hey-WHAT THE?!"  
  
~Goggle has spotted us!~  
  
Daisuke grabs the camera and throws it onto the floor, stomping on it repeatedly.  
  
~Here ends the recording~  
  
OWARI!  
  
Daisuke: I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH KEN!  
  
Karuteru: You are in my world! ::cackles insanely::  
  
Ken: ;;;;  
  
Karuteru: ::glomps both Ken and Daisuke:: I love you guys ^.^  
  
Ken: O.o anyways....REVIEW! 


End file.
